Iridescence
by TheNewIdea
Summary: The Decepticon regime has begun on Cybertron. The All Spark has been found on a planet known as Earth. Megatron sends Starscream and his girlfriend, Catalyst(OC) to investigate, scout the area and once having found the Spark, bring the other Decepticons to Earth to wipe out humanity. But they have a different agenda in mind. Rated M for explicit sexual references, war and humor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cybertron, a place once full of life, of sentient life, sentient life that Starscream was a part of and proud to be a part of. It was not a planet of life in the conventional sense, for there were no trees, no plants of any kind. It was instead a planet made entirely out of alien technology, that to us would be machine parts, but to them was merely archeology.

The Central Hub, the Cybertron capital building was about ten stories of solid metal. Its doorway was twenty feet high, to allow for the highly advanced Cybertronians access. Above the door was what appeared to look like a jet engine with the creed of Cybertron inscribed, "We are one. And as one, we shall rise above, a new world, a great world, a peaceful world. To become more than meets the eye and be extraordinary. We are Cybertron."

Inside the Central Hub was a large sanctuary, balconies spanning 360 degrees all the way around the room could be seen. The main floor contained several pews. At the head of the room was a large grand platform that commanded the attention of all who sat in the sanctuary. On this platform were three large chairs, the one in the center was higher than the other two, its back was decorated with a spike object just above the head, further signifying importance. In this chair sat Megatron, the Commander of the Cybertronians. In the chair to his right was Starscream, his left sat Optimus Prime. The hall itself was in full attendance.

In the audience was Catalyst, Starscream's girlfriend. Catalyst had yellow accents on her shoulders, arms and around her eyes. The last bit Starscream particularly liked for it brought out Catalyst's bright blue eyes, which complimented Starscream's emerald green. Also in the audience was Optimus Primal, who stood forebodingly in the back of the room as if he were waiting for things to go wrong.

Up in the balcony sat Ironhide, Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Ironhide had a hard time looking at things, for he obviously wasn't comfortable with the current situation. Bumblebee looked on in contemplation and Wheeljack kept staring at Primal, shaking in fear as he thought about the reasons as to why he was here.

Megatron looked around the room, commanding the attention of everyone inside it and spoke. "We cannot allow this to continue" he began, "The skirmishes are getting out of hand." Optimus sighed in disbelief, "Skirmishes that you caused. Freedom and liberty can only exist when the laws and rules are abided by. Otherwise anarchy ensues." Megatron laughed sarcastically, "And what about when the laws are corrupt! When the people who make the laws are corrupt! What then?" Optimus said nothing, for anything that he said was simply going to go in one ear and out the other with Megatron. When Optimus gave no reply, Megatron interpreted this as a victory and stood up, "What say the people!" he said as he lifted his arms up as if he were praying and looked around the room, "Shall we continue to live under this tyranny? Or shall we fight! Shall we make our own laws; have someone who fights for us!" At this the audience cheered, Megatron continued, "Anarchy, Death...Death to the Primes, Death to Primal and Death to Tyranny!"

Starscream stood up, pulled out his ion cannon and fired it towards the ceiling, silencing the crowd. "Wait!" he cried, "Let us think this through." Megatron stopped, having heard the silence of the audience and looked around in confusion to find the source, when he fell upon Starscream, he exploded. "You dare interrupt me, your General!" Megatron screamed, "I am the law, The Law!" Optimus stood up and denied him, "You are nothing Megatron. Nothing in comparison to the security, the order and the...law that the Primes have administrated since the dawn of our race, you have forgotten your place and thus no longer deserve a place on the High Council or Cybertron." Megatron pulled out his machine gun and aimed it at Optimus, who has a result pulled his sword. "Go ahead" Prime threatened, "Make your move." Megatron smiled and fired, sending Optimus to the ground.

At this the room woke up once again, Ironhide, Bumblebee and Wheeljack rushed down to the main floor but Primal stopped them in their tracks. "Get out of here" Primal commanded, "Head for the ships. I'll get Optimus." They left without a moment's hesitation, too scared out of their wits to say otherwise. Primal readied himself and turned back to the main room. Megatron, once again was giving a speech to the crowd about the tyranny of the Primes and the peace and harmony that his New World Order would bring. Primal, using the crowd as a distraction, made his way over to Optimus. "Bumblebee, where is Bumblebee?" Optimus asked, his fatherly instincts for the fellow Autobot kicking in. "He's fine Optimus" Primal answered, "We have to get out of here. This place is ripping at the seams." Optimus looked around and saw that literally this was the case as several Cybertronians were actually in the process of tearing off the walls, seeing the very building as a testament to Prime rule.

Starscream looked around at the madness that was ensued around him and then at Catalyst who had her eyes cast down in shame at the scene was that unraveling before her. She couldn't help but feel pity for Starscream and the position he was in, for on one hand, he was in the military and was honor bound to follow Megatron's orders without question. But on the other Starscream deeply respected Optimus and had a close relationship with Ironhide and Bumblebee. Whatever Starscream chose it would mean his death and either way he looked at it he knew that Megatron would be the cause of it. Starscream looked to his right and saw Optimus and Primal exit through a side door just before someone had the courtesy to knock a huge slab of metal against it, effectively blocking the escape route.

With no means to leave through the main door without being seen and all exits either blocked or too crowded with people to reach, Starscream took his only option and began firing his weapon randomly, shouting the mantra that had begun to fill the voices of the room, "Death to the Primes! Death to Tyranny! All Hail Megatron, the Savior of Cybertron."

So rang the death knell for Starscream and Cybertron, for almost immediately after the Cybertron Civil War had begun, scattering the Autobots across the various parts of the galaxy, the loss of the All Spark and the beginning of the Deception regime.

Present Day

Starscream was standing on a lone balcony looking out as the sun set, bringing on the evening in the third morning after the war had officially ended. Catalyst was next to him, doing her best to comfort and possibly incite Starscream for some foreplay. "Something's troubling you I can feel it" Catalyst began, at the moment just trying to get Starscream to talk, for he had been silent for the better part of the day. "It's okay, you can tell me. Megatron doesn't have me wired or anything." Starscream laughed and turned towards her, "Yes he does" he answered, "He has everyone wired. We just don't realize it." Catalyst shrugged and wrapped her arms around Starscream, drawing herself close to him, "Well then" she said, "He'll finally listen to what we have to say about all of this." Starscream sighed, he wasn't in the mood for everyone and everything that he ever knew was gone, replaced with Megatron's violent campaign and an even worse regime. "Please not now" Starscream said as he pulled away, "My heart is breaking. Crushed by what I have done, what I am being forced to do. Don't make it worse by giving me false comforts and empty praises that mean nothing." Catalyst shook her head in disagreement, "It wasn't false" she replied, "You're a good leader. Megatron knows it. Optimus knew it." Starscream slammed his fist down on the railing at the mentioning of Optimus' name, "Don't speak his name!" he pleaded, "I cannot bare it. If only you could understand the emptiness I feel! My friends are dead...I executed hundreds of innocent people for nothing! Neighbors, people that I've known all my life, entire families murdered by my hands. Don't you understand? I killed them. They are no more, extinct, gone from this world forever, all because I didn't speak up!" Starscream broke down in tears and leaned over the railing, "Damn me! Damn me and damn Megatron. I could've stopped this. All I had to do was lift my gun and fire once. That would've been it. Optimus and the others would still be here, thousands of people would still be alive, Megatron would be dead and things would go on just as they were before...Now as punishment for my silence I am damned by our Creator to never see Paradise and all because I did nothing."

Catalyst sighed deeply and walked inside; Starscream turned around and followed her. They entered a large room that served as Starscream's chambers. The room was the room of a king, a prefect square, with chrome slick walls and delicate flags made of the finest fabrics adorned the walls along with fourteen torches, five on the right and left and four on the top and bottom. On the floor was a large crimson red mat; in front of this mat up against the wall was a large bed. The bed was nothing more than a circular shaped white mattress made to look lumpy, draped over this mattress was a single red cover.

Starscream turned towards Catalyst, "I'm sorry" he began, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now." Catalyst nodded and smiled, it was warm and reminded Starscream of the sun, the light of which to him, she held in her spark. "Oh if I might die" Starscream exclaimed, "If I might die in this moment, for this is surely the happiest of moments." Catalyst shook her head, still keeping that warm smile, "Why die?" she asked, "Why die now here in this moment? When the next is ever more the beautiful?" Starscream shrugged and embraced her, promising himself that he would never let go even when he was miles away, "Poetry. The poetry of a devil, for only a devil could love something as evil and wicked as me." Catalyst sighed, it was a loving sigh, one that spoke of readiness and a sigh that gave her heart to him and him alone. "In that case" Catalyst replied, "That makes you a devil too." Starscream kissed her gently and led her over to the mattress, this gesture equivalent to Catalyst's sigh, for in this moment he had given everything he had to her and her alone and once you give something of that caliber away, you can't take it back or give it to someone else, it is forever-a permanent and everlasting thing that can only be expressed and only be known by two people who love each other so completely that they would rather die together than live a single moment in the world alone.

Starscream and Catalyst laid down on the mattress, which was quite comfortable, in complete silence, letting their actions shout across the room. Starscream started first, once his penis was inside it casually began to vibrate as it warmed itself up. Catalyst responded with a gentle kiss on Starscream's circuit board, causing Starscream to kiss her lovingly. _"What are you thinking?"_ Catalyst asked as she established a temporary mind link so as to avoid Megatron from hearing their conversation should it get too intimate or incriminating. _"I'm thinking"_ Starscream began once the mind link was restored, _"That what we need to do is find the Autobots. Or rather I need to find them." _Catalyst huffed at this, _"Like hell you will. I'm coming with you Starscream."_ Starscream smiled as he reached the point of erection, Catalyst began convulsing as a result as she reached the point of orgasm. "_Out of the question"_ Starscream said sternly, _"It's too dangerous."_ Catalyst laughed, _"And staying here under the psychopath dictator isn't dangerous? Yeah right. I'm coming with you Starscream."_ Starscream sighed heavily, his eyes cast down looking at Catalyst's breasts as he kissed them, _"I won't see you killed Catalyst. You'll die if you come, I just know it. You'll die and then I'll kill myself. I can't...I can't lose you."_ Catalyst nodded in partial understanding, _"You won't lose me Starscream. Our sparks are linked, remember? We feel each other's pain, each other's happiness. As long as one of us lives, so does the other. And I plan to be around for a very, very long time."_ Starscream didn't say so, but he had also planned to be around for a very long time, long enough to start a normal life with her, a life where they weren't rushing off to wars or fighting local insurrectionists and common criminals, a life where they didn't have to answer to no one but themselves and most importantly a life that didn't include Megatron.

Megatron entered the room causing Starscream to pull out and cover himself and Catalyst. Megatron had a fire in his eyes that said everything, "Starscream!" Megatron began, he was always shouting, "What have you got for me?" Starscream looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember what it was he was supposed to be for Megatron that morning, but his mind drew a blank. Starscream in response shrugged meekly and said nothing. "The Spark you fool, The All Spark where is it?" Megatron demanded. Starscream sighed annoyingly, "Sir, can this wait? I'm kinda busy at the moment." Megatron hissed, dismissing him, "I don't care what you're doing. All I want to know is where is that damned All Spark." Catalyst pulled up everything that she had on the Spark, being a Cybertron archivist as well as a soldier, "The All Spark is on Earth sir" Catalyst answered, "A planet with life that is inhabited by humans, the residents of Earth." Megatron laughed giddily like an evil little school girl with blonde pigtails, incidentally this is exactly the picture that entered Starscream's mind "Excellent! Taking the Spark will be as easy as taking candy from a helpless, insolent brat! Oh how I loathe children." Starscream personally had nothing against children or humans, but this was Megatron and thus he hated everything that had the courtesy to breathe.

"Starscream" Megatron began once again as he walked forward, Starscream covering himself more and more with the blanket, "You are to locate the Spark. When you have found it, signal me and we shall descend upon the planet like locusts to wheat." Starscream nodded, at this point wanting nothing more than Megatron to leave so he could finish his business or go to sleep whichever came first. "You don't say much do you Starscream?" Megatron asked curiously, Starscream only nodded again. Megatron huffed and walked towards the door, "Make sure you bring her" Megatron said pointing towards Catalyst, "To have someone who actually knows what they're doing with you!" Starscream nodded and Megatron left the room.

Starscream instantly breathed easier as soon as Megatron was gone. Standing up, Starscream shook himself, causing his penis to go into himself, his lower half now armor plating. When that was done Starscream sighed, for a moment wanting nothing more than to simply breathe and be at peace. Catalyst stood up and walked over, "Come back to bed Starscream" Catalyst said gently, "We can leave in the morning." Starscream shook his head in disagreement, "Now" he declared, "We have to leave now...while we still can." Catalyst got the hint and shook herself, after which she turned to Starscream, "Alright" Catalyst began, "How are we going to get to Earth?" Starscream huffed as if Catalyst should've already known the answer and gestured out beyond the balcony to the hangar bay.

Entering the hangar bay, Starscream and Catalyst walked towards the nearest ship they could find. It was old and barely space worthy but it was suitable enough for their purposes. Climbing in the cockpit Catalyst, who was a trained pilot as well, began the takeoff procedures. "You know how to fly a plane?" Catalyst asked as she looked back at Starscream who was going over the ship's stock and fuel supply, "I'm not too keen on flying" Starscream answered, "Well then" Catalyst continued, "Never too late to try new things." Starscream was about to say something when Catalyst activated the engines, almost knocking him off his feet. "What are you trying to do kill me?" Starscream asked as he crawled up to his seat and strapped himself in next to Catalyst, "Oh shut up you big baby" Catalyst replied as she pushed the throttle to full power and took to the sky like a rocket powered jet ski. Starscream was screaming the entire time and continued screaming until they got into Cybertron's upper atmosphere and leveled out.

"How far is it to Earth?" Starscream asked after they were well enough away from Cybertron for him to ask such a question. Catalyst looked at the readout charts and gave her answer, "We should be there in...3.5 years." Starscream groaned in annoyance, "Megatron will have already destroyed Cybertron and rebuilt it in that time." Catalyst nodded in agreement, "Exactly, which is why we're going to find Optimus, find the All Spark and set the record straight." Starscream smiled, admiring her for her take charge, no nonsense attitude, "At least this'll give us plenty of time to get comfortable." Catalyst laughed, "Trust me Starscream. Sex is the last thing you want to do be doing right now. Just focus on getting to Earth. Don't worry...we'll get there." Starscream couldn't tell if she was talking about their relationship or Earth or both, he liked to think that it was both and he would've been right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Starscream woke to the sound of clinking and clanging. Looking around the ship, he turned on his flashlight and carefully scanned the area. "Alright" Starscream began, "Come on out before I blast you to the Creator!" At this the clinking and clanging became louder, and from this came Wheelie, the Decepticon ship technician. Wheelie, at first sight of Starscream, became open and friendly, "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes Scream" Wheelie said as he wiped his optical lenses, "I'm sorry" Starscream replied in confusion, "Who are you?" Wheelie laughed and moved closer, "Don't you remember me Lieutenant? It's me, Wheelie, the ship technician." Starscream drew a blank, searching his database for anything even remotely having to do with Wheelie, he came up with nothing. "I was the guy who saved your life in the war" Wheelie explained, "When you got that piece of shrapnel stuck in your spark." Starscream still drew a blank, Wheelie moved around trying to find something that would fire off Starscream's memory and make him remember him.

"The Academy" Wheelie said finally, "I was at the Academy with you, Optimus and Megatron. Now do you remember?" Starscream still came up with nothing. Wheelie sagged his shoulders in defeat, disappointed that Starscream didn't remember him and visibly hurt. "You were the one who gave me my name" Wheelie said sadly, "You were the one who told me that I could do anything that I set my mind to. So I became an engineer in the Army...I wanted to serve alongside you, to be something, to be a part of you. We watched each other's backs. You saved my life more times than I'd care to count in that war, that terrible, terrible war." Starscream stared at Wheelie more intently; slowly the pieces were coming together, "You remember the war?" Starscream asked, "Yeah" Wheelie answered, "It keeps replaying in my mind over and over, the things we did, all in the name of Megatron." Starscream rested his head on his hand and his arm on his knee, resembling the Thinker statue, "Tell me about it" Starscream continued, "You mean you don't remember?" Wheelie exclaimed with surprise, Starscream shook his head, "Damn you're lucky" Wheelie said in response, "I wish I could forget. God how I wish I could forget..."

The Cybertron Civil War began almost immediately after Megatron's speech. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide and Wheeljack ran through the streets, trying to outrun the carnage that unfolded before them. Cybertronians, innocent civilians with no weapons of any kind, littered the streets, mangled parts could be seen everywhere. Behind them was the massive mob that had formed and was now screaming the cries of rebellion, Primal did his best to hold them off, firing off security shots, not wanting to use lethal force. Unfortunately they did not have the same intentions.

One of the members of the mob was Barricade. Next to him was Ratchet. Barricade was armed with a plasma cannon and an axe, Ratchet had a large mace, and a harpoon gun. Barricade and Ratchet rushed towards the nearest person they could find, Barricade finding his target with Wheeljack and Ratchet with Bumblebee. Barricade began firing wildly at Wheeljack, who in response replied with a few shots of his own and a swing from his personal defensive weapon, a lance. Bumblebee, across the battlefield, blocked Ratchet's blow with a piece of scrap metal and attempted to talk some sense into him, "Ratchet listen to me!" Bumblebee began, "This isn't you. Megatron has brainwashed your mind. We need the Primes just as much as they need us." Ratchet fired a round, barely missing Bumblebee's head and swung with his mace, taking most of Bumblebee's left arm in the process.

Bumblebee screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. At this point, Wheelie came up from behind Ratchet and began attacking him with his electrical tools, going so far as to get inside Ratchet and attack from the inside. Wheelie reworked Ratchet's internal computing system, did a quick bypass surgery of his spark to his main internal artery and finally went up to his head and reworked Ratchet's memory, rendering him temporarily inert and powered the Autobot down. "Thanks" Bumblebee said as Wheelie emerged, "Don't mention it. Now get the fuck out of here Captain." Bumblebee shook his head, not leaving until he at least attempted to convince Wheelie to come with him, "Come with us" Bumblebee began. "Can't do that sir" Wheelie replied as he walked over and did some quick war surgery, temporarily reattaching Bumblebee's arm, "There's too many people who need me right now. I'll see you on the other side." Bumblebee sighed and dragged Ratchet's body to the hangar bay, escaping the scene.

Barricade impaled Wheeljack's spark and let the Autobot drop carelessly on the side of the street. Barricade then went for his next target, but before he could do anything, Starscream got directly in his path. "What do you think you're doing?" Barricade asked surprisingly as Starscream pulled out his sword, "Ending this before it can begin" Starscream answered, "What has begun?" Barricade continued, "This has been going on since the beginning Starscream. Years of planning went into this campaign, years of sacrifice. And you think you can stop it now? It's too late; it's already set into motion. Might as well accept it, embrace it." Starscream growled annoyingly, "Never" he replied, "The Primes are my family. I will not forsake them." Barricade sighed; it was a sigh that spoke of pain, the pain of losing someone that you couldn't so much as live without. "Is this the end then?" Barricade asked, wanting to be sure that Starscream was of sound mind and sure of his resolve, hoping that Starscream was lying or playing a cruel joke before he fully committed to killing him.

Wheelie jumped on top of Barricade and attempted to do what he had done to Ratchet, before he could begin Barricade swung at him with his mace, Wheelie barely avoided this and went inside Barricade, the mace hitting Barricade painfully in the back. Starscream pulled out his shotgun and pumped it once and fired it, aiming at Barricade's head, but Barricade rolled out of the way, the spray hitting a civilian who was below, having fallen through into the sanitation system of Cybertron, creating a large hole in the ground. The spray entering the Cybertronian's head and the top half of his spark, barely clinging to life, Starscream quickly fired a second shot to end the Cybertronian's pain and turned back to Barricade.

Barricade began taking his armor off in an effort to expose Wheelie, Wheelie in response, began attacking Barricade with his electrical tools and once again attempted the procedure. Barricade recognized this and began overcharging his spark; while he was doing this he was constantly moving, rolling and jumping across the battlefield, using his momentum to create kinetic energy which he converted to electricity to overcharge his spark faster. Wheelie attempted to stop Barricade by cross referencing his database with Barricades, finding any structural weaknesses, finding them in his penis and his brain. Not wanting to venture down Barricade for fear of getting crushed, Wheelie climbed up to the head, carrying a wire that was connected to Barricade's spark, and attempted to connect this to Barricade's brain.

Starscream grabbed Ratchet's harpoon gun and tried to get a shot on Barricade, before he could even do this, Megatron tackled him to the ground and restrained him. "You traitor" Megatron screamed, "You will pay for this!" Starscream aimed the harpoon at Megatron's head and fired without even so much as answering, the harpoon impaling Megatron's right eye and causing the Decepticon to scramble off of Starscream. Starscream gave a punch to Megatron's spark, wounding him but not killing him and connected his database with Megatron's. Starscream broke through Megatron's firewall and shut the Decepticon down. That situation over, Starscream turned once again to Barricade.

Barricade, at this point, was all the way across the battlefield. Wheelie scrambled down back to Barricade's spark and did the only thing he could do at this point. "Dear God" Wheelie began in short prayer as he took pulled the other end of the wire out of Barricade's spark, "Please let me survive this." Wheelie quickly connected the wire to his own spark, the loss of this wire would've killed Barricade, at the moment, Wheelie was keeping him alive but channeling his own energy to Barricade's brain, Wheelie's spark acting as Barricade's, slowly draining Wheelie of Energon.

Barricade screamed in agony as he felt Wheelie's life force for a moment, the size difference between their sparks too great a magnitude to support Barricade and too much of a strain for Wheelie to even so much as operate. Wheelie was slowly slipping away, now relaying on his Energon reserves to sustain him. Wheelie closed his eyes and gladly accepted death, at that moment the loud crunch of a harpoon could be heard as it entered Barricade's spark, just as it exploded from overcharge.

Barricade's explosion sent Wheelie into the door of the Central Hub. The jet engine above the door fell on top of Wheelie's lower half, "Fuck!" Wheelie screamed in pain as he used the last of his energy. Starscream fought his way to Wheelie, impaling several Cybertronians with his sword and blasting holes in sparks and heads with his shotgun. "Wheelie" Starscream said as he knelled down and lifted the jet engine off of him, "Damn man" Wheelie said as he continued to weaken, "That fucking hurt." Wheelie then expired, his Energon spent. Starscream immediately opened his chest and pulled his primary wire from his spark, relying on his secondary to keep him alive. "Not today you're not" Starscream said as he connected the wire to Wheelie's spark and began channeling electricity and Energon from his spark to Wheelie's.

Once this was done Starscream looked hopefully at Wheelie, praying to the Creator that he would move. Wheelie remained motionless...

"You saved my life" Wheelie said as he sat down in the nearest chair he could find, "for that, I owe you my service." Starscream nodded, now he remembered Wheelie and he remembered his war crimes that he committed after the fact. "Your services will not be required" Starscream exclaimed, "Ah the life debt thing overrated anyway" Wheelie said shaking it off publicly but on the inside crying his eyes out. Wheelie gently scratched his balls and looked around the cabin of the ship.

Catalyst appeared from the back of the ship. She was holding readout charts in her left hand and a cup of Cybertron's best coffee in her right. Wheelie began masturbating as soon as he saw Catalyst and turned to Starscream and raised his eyebrows playfully. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Starscream asked, "That's my girlfriend!" Wheelie smiled and continued, not stopping until he was erect, "And what a dame she is" Wheelie exclaimed as he whipped around towards Catalyst, who was too busy going over the charts to notice Wheelie.

Starscream rolled his eyes and turned Wheelie back towards him, Wheelie was still masturbating when Starscream began, "What happened after?" Starscream asked, hoping that Wheelie's story would falsify his crimes; sadly this was not the case. Wheelie sat up straight and searched his database for the memories. When Wheelie answered he gave the straightest and most damning answer possible, "Megatron happened..."

Megatron, reactivated by Skywarp, came about Starscream with a fury that was unseen and unobtainable by any Cybertronian, Autobot or Decepticon, since that time. Fire spewed from his eyes and mouth, his claws, which were already razor sharp, grew in length and had now sharpened to a fine, barely visible point. But worst of all, his speed, which broke the sound barrier and barely missed passing the speed of light on top of Starscream as he rammed him into the Central Hub, breaking down the door and finally crashing on the platform in the middle of the sanctuary. Wheelie was also thrown into the room, landing in one of the pews, unconscious but alive. On impact with the pew, Wheelie's internal camera had turned on, causing Wheelie to see everything that was going on and also backing up this information in his database.

Megatron grabbed Starscream's throat and slammed it against the platform, "Are you ready to die dog?" Megatron asked, "I hope you are, because I'm going to splatter your parts all across the galaxy!" Starscream closed his eyes in preparation, "Go ahead" he replied, "at least I would have died a hero." Megatron laughed at the remark, before he was cut off with a wild shot from Catalyst, who was standing at the open doorway, her oxidizing cannon aimed directly at Megatron's head, "Drop him Megatron" she yelled as she stepped forward, "or answer to me." Megatron chuckled to himself at the prospect of being beaten by a woman and waved her away, "Ha! Don't make me laugh Catalyst. We both know you're just a useless bitch, no better than a mindless sex slave." Catalyst in response pulled out the head of Skywarp and threw it at Megatron's feet, "Could a useless mindless sex slave do this?" Megatron huffed, "Perhaps. If there was something in it for her..." Megatron glanced towards Starscream and then back at Catalyst, "Like sex for instance." Catalyst fired her weapon, which Megatron deflected with a shot of his own. In that moment, Wheelie woke up and reflexively fired his sidearm, an electric pulse gun, its bolt hitting Catalyst and sending her to the ground, temporarily inert.

Megatron turned his attention back to Starscream and equipped a large drill," I think it's time for a wipe Starscream" Megatron replied gravely, "To reaffirm your allegiance to me." Starscream spat in Megatron's face, Megatron jammed the drill inside Starscream's head, who screamed once and then fell silent. Megatron then turned to Wheelie; "Drone!" he screamed, "Do you swear your service to me?" Wheelie looked at Starscream and then at Catalyst, and nodded, "Yes your Evilness" Wheelie replied, "Good" Megatron answered, "See to Starscream." Wheelie stood up and walked over to Starscream; Megatron moved aside but did not leave the room. Wheelie sighed and began to do the wipe.

"After I reprogrammed and wiped your memory things got bad" Wheelie concluded, "You started kidnapping people from their homes and killing indiscriminately, it didn't matter what they were, who they were. They were dead. Megatron suspected that I didn't do the job properly and as punishment, they reprogrammed me too." Starscream stared at Wheelie in confusion, "Why didn't your memory get erased?" he asked, "I had information vital to the Decepticons. It was just easier if I was reprogrammed than risk losing years of intelligence." Catalyst turned towards them, "We're almost there" she said, "Get ready for landing." Starscream stood up and looked out the window, "How close are we?" Catalyst looked at the star map, "We should be there within the hour."

Starscream and Wheelie made their way to Starscream's cabin to prepare for landing. Catalyst smiled when she saw Wheelie, "Hey Wheelie" she said warmly, "How's it going sweetheart?" Wheelie answered as he turned back around, "I could be better" Catalyst replied, "Things with you and Scream alright?" Wheelie asked with concern in his voice, "I suppose so" Catalyst continued, "We're taking things slow right now. Don't want to rush anything, especially now." Wheelie nodded in approval, "He's lucky. What I wouldn't give to have someone like you." Catalyst smiled again, this one was warmer than the first, "Thanks Wheelie. You always know what to say." Wheelie shook this off as nothing, even though on the inside it meant the world and more to him, "Don't mention it" he said in parting, "Keep that spark going eh?" Catalyst laughed as Wheelie exited the room and headed for Starscream's cabin, while she headed for her own to prepare for landing.


End file.
